


Wedding

by derenai



Series: A new beggining [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derenai/pseuds/derenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and John celebrate their 18th year together and Frank has decided to make this day an unforgettable one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

18 years. Frank still had trouble getting used to this number. His relationship with John lasted since 18 years ago. It was the first time they celebrated this anniversary since their coming-out and it was also the first time they celebrated it in a restaurant. The fear that someone could catch a gesture or a glance had never been part of their idea of a perfect evening. But this part of their lives was behind them.

John had invited him in one of the most chic restaurant of the city. The meal had been delicious and Frank didn't get tired of enjoying these moments spent in public in all carefreeness. He hadn't hesitated to eye his lover greedily. It had to be said that he was particularly attractive in his grey suit and Frank had spent half of the return journey to look at him from the corner of his eye. Until his cell phone rang, making him jump. A text.

_Everything's ready. Have a wonderful night ;)_

 In a few seconds, all the nervousness that had accompanied Frank during the last days resurfaced. This evening wouldn't be special only because of their anniversary. He had prepared everything with meticulous care but that didn't prevent him from worrying. This moment had to be perfect.

They arrived a few minutes later in front of the house in which they had lived for eight months. Together for 18 years and less than one living together… Frank didn't complain, though. The most important thing was that they could finally live in the same house. Plus, this had positive points; they had learned to appreciate the small things that others didn't see anymore.

John noticed the torches illuminating the alley and turned to his lover. "What is it?"

"A surprise."

They got out of the car and hand in hand ~~and~~ followed the path showed by the torches to walk around the house and arrive directly in the garden. On the terrace was a little table on which stood a bottle of champagne, two glasses and a plate of macaroons. The whole lot was lightened by a soft light coming from the torches and the candles arranged more or less all over the terrace. "That's beautiful."

John drew Frank to him and captured his lips. Their tongues found each other to share a dance they were the only one to know. John put all his love in this kiss and Frank felt a long shiver run down his spine. "18 years and your kisses still have the same effect on me", Frank whispered against his lover's lips when they broke the kiss."

"If you continue saying things like this, I may want to make love to you right here."

"I don't stand against that. But not right now."

Frank smiled and led his lover towards the table. He opened the bottle, filled the glasses and they clank glasses. They savoured the macaroons hand in hand, talking a little bit, but Frank wasn't able to enjoy the moment. His nervousness was growing more and more. When the plate was empty and John rested his head on his shoulder, he knew the time had come. But suddenly he hesitated. They had lived without this piece of paper for 18 years after all. What if John found this idea stupid? They had talked about it but that was when it was still an impossible dream. Nothing proved to him that his lover hadn't changed his mind. And he didn't want to spoil the evening with an awkward silence. After a few minutes, though, he pulled himself together. He had thought about it for a long time. Giving up at the last minutes wasn't his style. "I have something to ask you", he said pushing gently his lover back.

The latter frowned but said nothing. Hands shaking, Frank took a small box out of his pocket and opened it, trying to ignore his lover staring at him. He put one knee on the ground. John was still looking at him with a surprised look. Frank forced himself not to avoid his glance despite his wildly beating heart. He had prepared this moment for months and suddenly he didn't know what to say anymore. All the speeches he had imagined seemed ridiculous now; big declarations had never been his style. And John didn't need them to know how much he loved him. So after a long silence, he simply said with a shaking voice: "Will you marry me?"

The candlelight was reflecting in John's wet eyes. He slowly nodded before being able to talk again. "Yes, of course yes."

He let himself fall on his knee in front of Frank and took his face gently between his hands before kissing him deeply. Then, when he broke the kiss, out of breath, he leaned his forehead against his lover's. "Frank… I love you."

"I love you too."

Frank went back a little and took clumsily the ring out of the case to put it on his lover's finger. With tears in the eyes, he looked at the ring for a while. This weeding wasn't only the promise that they wanted to end their lives together and would do everything they could for that, it was also the certainty that, after years of secret, their relationship would finally be officially recognised.

When he looked up at last, their eyes met and they kissed again. "I also have something for you", John murmured as they broke the kiss.

He took a small case out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring. "Your way of doing it is better than mine", he said with a nervous laugh. "I guess… Well, it doesn't make any sense to ask you now but… I'd like you to wear it."

Stunned, Frank was staring at his lover. He couldn't believe that they had the same idea. He needed a few minutes to be able to pronounce: "Ask it anyway. I'd like to hear it."

"Frank James Lampard, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

John put the ring on his lover's finger and took his hand in his. "I'm sorry I ruined your proposal", Frank whispered.

"I think I'll get over it. There are worst things than being proposed to."

Frank chuckled and captured his lover's lips. He shivered when John's hand slipped under his shirt. "Do you still want to make love to me here?"

"Of course."

"Perfect."

  



End file.
